A Comedial Comic
This is a page involving my friends, Icephoenix87, DalDal3, Armydudexx55, SoultakerDX, WaglyOrb6, and myself, XPrNovaBlitz! While in Call Of Duty BO 2 ''' ''Soultaker DX has joined the server.'' Soultaker: Hellooooooooo! Ice: Heh Gaaaaaay. Me: Guys, don't be idiots and let's just play the game, please? DalDal3: You take Soultaker, Daniel! Me: ''How in the world can you not even know my real name?' '' DalDal3: Davontae? Jacques? Ooh, I know, Shantal! Me: Shantal is a girl name, Dalshaun, you idiot! My name isn't even CLOSE to the names you just said. Wagly: Guys, I'm f***n tired of waiting, just play the god d*** game. Ice: Why so rushy? We have time. Wagly: Because you guys sound like complete p***** when you argue like this! Me: Oh, my god, can we play now? Please? Soultaker: Yeah, who's team am I on? Me: He's all yours, fellas! DalDal3: No way, he's yours! Soultaker: -_- I'm right here, guys. Me: ... Ice: ... DalDal3: ... Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious! Ice: *sigh* I'm starting the game. Soultaker: Why does no one want me on their team? DalDal3: How can I put this nicely... You suck complete a**, bro! Me: That... was no where near kind at all. DalDal3: What? It's true! Soultaker: DalDal, you wanna go bro? DalDal3: You can't grill this hot dog, kid! *collective sighs* DalDal3: Dude, You literally have the bubonic plague on your FACE! Soultaker: That's what she said. Ice: Ooh, kill 'em! Me: Burn'd! DalDal3: Soultaker, you take a bath in bacon and eat it! Soultaker: Dalshaun, your d*** smells so bad, every girl who tried to suck it died of tooth disease! DalDal3: I don't think I'm the one that burps every 5 seconds in the cafateria and calls it a "bodily function" . Soultaker:I'm not the one with the cashew-shaped head though, Dalshaun! Ice: Guys, START THE GAME! Me: Just so you guys know, I'm putting all of this on the internet. DalDal3: ... Soultaker: XPr, If you put this on the internet... Me: Nope, nope, too late. Already there and published. DalDal3: I'LL KILL YOU SHANTAL! Me: I. Am. A. BOY! Ice: I just don't care anymore, let's just start the game. 'After Team Deathmatch... ' Score: SoultakerDX: 12-7 IcePhoenix87: 18-6 DalDal3: 20-10 XPrNovaBlitz: 18-8 Me: That... was short.... DalDal3: Yeah, because Soultaker is friggin' as sucky as meh ballsack! Soultaker: -_- Ice: You know what... ''DalDal3 has been kicked from the server. '' Me: That can't even be legal XD Ice: Heh, he's gonna complain at school tommorow, anyway. ''DalDal'3 has joined the server.' Me: Back from the grave, bro? DalDal3: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kicked and shizz. Me: Guess what, y'all? DalDal3: What? Me: I put this entire conversation on the internet. *DING DONG* Me: Someone's at my door. I'll be back. *Opens the door* BAM! Me: Ouch! What the... Dalshaun? How'd you find my house? Dalshaun: I googled you. Me: Um, stalk much? Dalshaun: No, you'd be surprised how much I do this. Me: Ha gaaaaaay. Dalshaun: Whatever. Me: What do you want anyway? Dalshaun: To say that you're a faggot. Me: Homophobe... How'd you get hear so fast anyway? Dalshaun: Hipocrit much? And that's nunya! Nunya god d*** bidness! Me: -_- I'm going outside now. Dalshaun: No, wait! *Goes outside* Me: Holy crap, is that a jet? Dalshaun: Um, no... Me: Oh, balls, are those female strippers carrying tigers in golden chains while they hold bazookas and party guns? Dalshaun: *runs to jet* Go, go, go, go! Me: That as wie... HEY! WATCH MY TREE, YOU BOZOS! Dalshaun: Smell ya later, fool! Me: Wait! Watch out for the... BAM! Me: Other plane.... Written by TheBladeCurse Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas